


Pop! Goes My Heart

by PseudoFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Awkwardness, F/M, Furry, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde enjoy their life as close partners, in both the coworker and romantic sense, and share a lot with each other. While they spend some time off of work, the reluctant bunny asks the fox to demonstrate something from his past. One thing leads to another, and they decide to try out one of their somewhat guilty pleasures.





	Pop! Goes My Heart

**In the middle of a nice apartment in downtown Zootopia,**

"Goodness, is this a little bit of your past right here?" Judy Hopps asked, spotting an old flyer behind the bookshelf.

Spending some nice time with her longtime ZPD colleague, a title that had recently advanced to 'colleague and boyfriend', took more and more of Judy's life after both fox and rabbit rose in the ranks. They loved most of it. Judy even helped to pick her special predator's own deluxe apartment, one with a view of the local opera of all places. At the same time, though, their differences in background and personality meant that little things kept on surprising the rabbit about the other's mammal life— and vise versa.

"What is the what now?" Nick Wilde stuck his head up from his comfortable spot on the bed. He slid his tablet computer— the screen loaded up with fascinating pieces from NME about an upcoming Fur Fighters concert and other musical events— down to his legs. "Carrots?"

"What even _did_ you get yourself mixed up in, before you got into pawpsicles?" Judy inquired. She held the crumbled paper up into the air and presented it like a long-lost treasure.

"Oh, that," Nick replied, scratching across his face. He tried not to yawn as he wiggled to the end of the bed, coming to a seat beside where Judy stood. "It's from that little career getting involved with that one record label. The weird one that targeted bunnies, hares, sheep, and other prey mammals while featuring a lot of predators. Didn't last long... but it got so silly while getting such easy money that I had a ton of fun."

The bunny noticed that Nick had began to stare at the upper left corner of the flyer. She twisted the paper over and stared at the various logos coupled with posing predators. "Oh, _my_ ," she remarked, "that's... that's you, back in the late 90s, and it's..."

"Long story," Nick began, "but it goes back to a fast-talking group of brothers in Hyenahurst..."

"This is _exactly_ what my cousins have been talking to me about!" Judy exlcaimed, her arms shooting out in front of her. Excitement seemed to pour off of her happy face.

"Huh?"

**A few minutes later,**

"Judy, I can tell that learning all this is really important to you," Nick said, putting a reassuring paw on the shoulder of the bunny before him. The fox motioned his whole body a bit closer. He hoped that dropping the 'carrots' line and going to her first name would show how he truly got the seriousness of her question.

"Thanks, Nick," Judy replied. She slipped her body off of the sofa and stepped to the center of the room, the small black fans above her shooting cool air onto her ears.

They didn't look lopped anymore. After joining up with Zootopia's police agency and spending a ton of time with his rabbit partner, Nick had come to realize what that truly meant. He smiled.

"So, wait," the fox began, moving himself onto the corner of the bedroom rug. He glanced down his plain-looking white shirt and equally simple tan shorts. "When you said 'rehearse now', you meant 'right now'? As in: this exact second?"

The rabbit's adorable face, a sight that the fox never grew tired of gazing at, lit up as she nodded. She stepped a little bit to the side and stood up as straight as she could. She braced her arms against her chest, wearing a bluish dress and top combination that seemed as plain as Nick's get-up. She silently thanked whomever was in charge high above that nobody had planned to record her.

Yet the bunny jumped straight into the air, her face contorting with horror, when she saw Nick reaching onto the nearby bookshelf for his smartphone. She let out a harsh sound of surprise. The fox flipped his body around and, not even bothering with words, made a reassuring little circular gesture with his paws.

"It's only for you and me, of course," the fox declared, clicking on the smartphone's screen, "and only for us to review in a calm, logical manner. To help with the practicing... well, you're expecting to take this seriously and try to get better, aren't you?"

"Oh, right," Judy meekly responded. Her ears flopped back from drooping yet again to a more half-mast kind of state. The fox's genuinely supportive expression, though, coupled with his touching of one of his paws on hers meant quite a lot. "Sorry for kind of panicking, but I... like..."

"Put all of those anxieties and everything else out of your mind, Judy," Nick remarked.

The fox stepped off of the bedroom rug to pop a few buttons and twist a few knobs on his silver-colored stereo set-up. The slick sound of electronically-generated drums started to seep out across the entire room. Nick sauntered back to his spot on the other edge of the rug, posing his body with legs rubbing together directly across from Judy's own little area.

"Right, so," Judy began to say, trying not to sweat as the pressure of the moment abruptly hit her, "I just watch you? Do what you do?"

"Exactly." Nick grinned from cheek to cheek, seeming as supremely confident as Judy had ever seen him. "And I'll announce every bit of it, narrating all the while."

"Oh, well," Judy replied, matching Nick's pose as her eyes took in every orangish furry bit of the fox's body, "it should be... simple..."

_"Now!"_

The rippling synthesizer sounds coupled with the soft cooing of the group's vocalists made the electropop song, made by a group who's name Judy had never even heard of, about as infectious as that swine flu epidemic from the previous year. The bunny's eyes opened up wide as she watched Nick beginning to dance. The fox simply stared straight ahead with pure confidence radiating out of his handsome figure.

"Pump your hips left! Yeah, hips left! Hips left! Yeah, _pump it_!" Nick's bushy tail flopped against his side and twitched as it ran its way back down to the floor.

"Pump! Pump! Pump!" Judy swung her hips out.

"Pump 'em right now! Yeah, right now! It's so _right now_!" Nick rhythmically bumped to the other side.

"Right! It's right now!" Judy repeated the moves.

"Now, _ride_ the invisible motorcycle!" Nick called out.

Judy saw Nick stick out both arms into the air and curl his paws up and down. He swung his crotch out into the air with powerful force and made a quiet yet passionate growl. Raw desire seemed to drip off of his handsome face.

"Riding it!" Judy's tense voice betrayed her overcome feelings, deep inside, but she still copied every last bit of Nick's motions. "Curl those paws! Thrust those hips!"

" _Trail_ the invisible falling star, now!" Nick yelled, triumphantly posing with his right arm hoisted high up in the air. He gradually brought it down, still pointing out at some imaginary object in the distance, while wiggling his middle in place.

"Falling star! Pointing out that falling star, oh yes!" Judy got engrossed in both the music and the dancing, the bubbly guitar riffs feeling as if they'd fizzled deep into her soul, to the point that she didn't question anything even subconsciously.

"Clapping!" Nick called out. He brought his paws together. "Clap! Clap-clap! _Clap_! Now, pretend _march_!" He stomped his legs against the rug beneath him without going anywhere.

"Clap! Clap-clap-clap! March!" Judy was a perfect mirror to Nick's charismatic poses.

"Now, _twist_ around!" Nick spun his body completely, facing the opposite wall, and held his mouth wide open. He sucked in a deep breath and slapped a paw upon his backside. "Time to show 'em the _goods_! Yeah, show 'em the goods!" He jiggled his rear end at the imaginary audience. "Show 'em what they came for!"

"Showing all of it! All of it! Showing!" Judy cried out. Her tail twitched as she gripped her paw on the flesh beneath her dress.

"Twist around! Front to front!" Nick announced. He snorted for a second as he contorted both of his arms in an angled fashion. "Now, make yourself a _windshield wiper_! Wipe that windshield! Wipe it! Go on, wipe it!"

"I'm wiping it! I swear: I'm wiping it!" Judy swung her arms to the song's beyond-catchy beat.

"Counting down to the end! Pretend _jump rope_! The end! Jump to the end!" Nick finally called out. He brought his arms close to his chest and wiggled his paws a little bit. His legs popped up and down. "One!"

"It's a one!" Judy yelled, repeating each and every step with deep focus.

"Two!"

"It's a two!"

"A three! And a _done_!" Nick finished.

The song came to an end. As silence stretched across the apartment's chill air, both fox and rabbit panted loudly. Sweat sliding off of their entire bodies onto the thick polyester-bend beneath them, the mammals looked at each other. They both smiled.

A few seconds more of panting and sweating followed. They both sat down upon the bedroom rug, legs getting crossed. They both glanced across each other's clothes. They both chuckled.

"You get the picture, Judy?" Nick asked.

"I still can't believe you were a new waver, Nick! Let alone one of those TV dancers," Judy murmured, running a paw through her ears. She let out a few giggles. "Been my dream to learn all that too, yeah, not as a baby bunny onward like being a cop but as an adult I've thought about it... but, well, like I keep telling you, Nick..."

"Yeah?"

"I thought those days were over and done with in the 80s. Like... the decade when we were both born, right?"

"And I still can't believe you missed out how in the aughts or the zeros, or whatever the hell we call that decade, the 80s became so hot again, especially the dancing," Nick remarked, "hot as flaming grill, really!"

"And being a sweaty, spandex-covered piece of male eye candy in the back of a music video, Nick, it..."

"Helped with hustling? Sure did! Straight and bi girls found it crazy attractive as much as the gay and bi guys did, and it's doubly easy to con somebody if they're thinking with what's between their legs and not with what's between their ears."

"Hah, you're so just... you're so 'Nick', you know," Judy commented. She pretended to hit the fox's shoulder.

"Speaking of knowing or not knowing," Nick said, suddenly standing up straight, "I need to check if the little movie clip that the Zoogle platform is supposed to have taken will actually play back."

The fox stepped over to a small clump of office supplies upon which his smartphone sat, being pointed right at the middle of the bedroom. He flipped it around and held it up against his face. A huge frown crept across his face.

"Oh, damn it," Judy remarked, rolling over on the rug, "the camera didn't work?"

"It... worked... but," Nick muttered, his body seemingly changing colors. The bunny anxiously stared at him as he shifted a bit around. "I guess I... clicked wrong..."

"You did what with the what now?" Judy asked, really not understanding.

"I just livestreamed our little performance, Judy."

"What!"

"All our friends on Zoogle Plus had a look. If it makes you feel any better, well, Chief Bogo posted a little response saying that if he enjoyed his days off before as much as we do now he'd still be married." Nick sighed as he placed the smartphone back atop the pencil sharpener machine. "And Clawhauser... he..."

"Stop." Judy clutched her paws against her face, groaning loudly.

"Stated that we're honestly better than Gazelle's new crop of tigers, since..."

_"Stop!"_

Judy jumped out, flying through the air, and clutched a paw across Nick's mouth. The fox could do nothing except mumble out incoherently. The bunny felt a little bit better. Glancing at the smartphone and the number of alert messages on it, though, she realized that she wouldn't have a nice moment of satisfaction for quite a long time. Her colleagues had probably prepped themselves to bust her behind over the scene, with every spare moment being spent cooking up jokes.

"Nick, look at me and listen to me," Judy declared.

"Yes?" Nick could tell that he wouldn't like what would come out of the rabbit's mouth next.

"I'm not sleeping with you for two months."

At least, the lack of satisfaction could be mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading!
> 
> This is a part of the recurring 'Thematic Thursday' even, with the writing being a part of multiple stories focusing on guilty pleasures. The title itself and a bunch of moments within the short piece are a reference to the fantastic movie 'Music & Lyrics', which I highly recommend. The writing is a bit odd, but then I've authored such a variety of even weirder things. Thanks again for looking at this.


End file.
